¡Feliz cumpleaños Kiku!
by Tea-and-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Otra vez es 11 de febrero y para Kiku es solo otro cumpleaños más, con la misma rutina de todos los años. ¿Será que algo por fin cambiara este año?


Hoy es 11 de febrero lo que significa...¡Cumpleaños de Kiku! Hace un tiempo escribí este one-shot y esperé mucho para publicarlo. Así que aquí lo tienen, espero les guste :D

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y yo solo ocupo sus personajes para escribir lo que me venga a la mente.

* * *

Nunca me gustaron los cumpleaños, es decir ¿Por qué deberíamos celebrar con tanta ostentosidad nuestro nacimiento? Simplemente no le encuentro el sentido.

Cada 11 de febrero se celebra el día de la fundación nacional o en otras palabras mi cumpleaños. Ya he cumplido tantos años que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero Italia-kun insiste en celebrarlo de todas formas.

Me despierto como cualquier otro día con la única diferencia que a los minutos después recibo una llamada de China-san felicitándome a su manera.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños- aru!, Aiyaa todavía recuerdo cuando te encontré entre esos bambúes...- y así me cuenta toda la historia que conozco a la perfección y es así, todos los años.

Luego cuando estoy desayunando escucho un canto alegre en la entrada, es Italia-kun arrastrando a Alemania consigo. Mientras Alemania le grita a Italia-kun como siempre yo preparo la mesa con los dulces de regalo que traen. Más tarde se retiran por _"asuntos importantes",_ lo que quiere decir planear una fiesta _"sorpresa"_ que hacen todos los años porque América-san le gusta intentar sorprenderme, cosa que nunca le funciona.

A lo largo de toda la tarde recibo muchas llamadas de distintas naciones felicitándome, a lo que respondo con un simple –Muchas gracias-, pero para ser sincero en los últimos años me he sentido un poco triste al recibir ninguna llamada de cierta nación, con la que alguna vez fuimos muy amigos.

Cuando llega la noche América-san con Francia-san van a mi casa y me arrastran con los ojos vendados a algún lugar diferente cada año, cuando llegamos me quitan la venda y todos gritan

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Japón!

Yo simplemente sonrío cortésmente, a estas alturas del día estoy un poco harto de que me feliciten, además todo mi ánimo se arruina cuando veo el enorme pastel que prepara América-san, totalmente blanco con crema roja imitando mi bandera y una pequeña figura mía en la punta del pastel. Saludo a todas las naciones presentes y cuando nadie lo nota me escabullo afuera de la fiesta para descansar un poco, esto pasa todos los años, pero este año algo cambió.

Estaba en un pequeño balcón descansando de todo el ajetreo del día, cuando siento que alguien se acerca a mi lado

-Así que aquí estabas, Japón-

-¿Eh, Inglaterra-san?

-H-Hola, te estaba buscando…-respondió ligeramente sonrojado

-¿Para qué me necesita?-

-N-nada en especial, solo quería saber dónde estabas es todo…- A veces puede ser tan _tsundere_ Inglaterra-san.

Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, ¿qué podía decir? No hablaba con Inglaterra-san hace varios años atrás.

-Desde aquí las estrellas se ven hermosas… como las que vimos aquella vez- dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Sin dar más detalles supe perfectamente a qué se refería, aquel 30 de enero de 1902 cuando hicimos oficial nuestra amistad… quiero decir alianza.

-Yo… lamento no haberte hablado por tantos años, ya sabes que mis superiores…-

-Inglaterra-san, no tiene por qué disculparse, somos naciones y nuestro país siempre estará por sobre nuestros deseos.-

-De todas formas te debo muchos regalos de cumpleaños, así que espero que esto lo recompense-

Se acercó a mí tímidamente, pero decidido y posó sus labios en los míos dulcemente, fue un beso lleno de ternura. Duró menos de cinco segundos en realidad, pero en mi mundo fueron unos largos minutos. Luego me susurró suavemente al oído

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kiku

Se dio vuelta inmediatamente para que no notara su rostro sonrojado, pero cuando se disponía a entrar de vuelta a la fiesta sin ser descubierto, vio los ojos de todas las naciones presentes, puestos sobre nosotros.

- _Bloody Hell_ …- fue lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado, supongo que fue tan vergonzoso lo que pasó después que mi mente prefirió olvidarlo. Pero recuerdo a la perfección todo lo que pasó antes de eso.

Cuando llegué de vuelta a mi casa, ya de madrugada, lo primero que vi fueron unas rosas en la entrada con una pequeña nota _"Lamento lo que pasó. Feliz cumpleaños"_ la di vuelta para corroborar mis sospechas _"Arthur Kirkland"_

Y en ese instante un único pensamiento cruzó por mi mente "Tal vez, los cumpleaños no son tan malos después de todo".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)

PD: Como no escribí nada para la AsaKikuweek (me siento culpable ;-;) voy a esforzarme por terminar de escribir un fanfic que tengo hace mucho tiempo y publicar mi primer fic largo ^-^


End file.
